Someone Like You
by Ally-CIA
Summary: Je commence ma lettre par quoi? Cher ami? Vieil ennemi? Draco? Et je la termine comment? Hypocritement? Pour foutre la merde dans ton couple? Ou pathétiquement, comme tout ce que je fais? OS HGDM


**Title:** Someone Like You

**Author:** Ally-CIA

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** JKR et Adele ont du talent, elles.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

* * *

><p>*oOo*<p>

* * *

><p>Ce jour-là commença normalement.<p>

Il quitta sa chambre, descendit à la cuisine et se chercha de quoi manger dans le placard, prépara un café et remarqua seulement le parchemin accroché sur l'armoire.

« N'oublie pas la réception chez Zabini. Interdiction d'y déroger.

P.S: Ton courrier est sur la cheminée. »

Il soupira, et se rendit dans le salon. Effectivement, une lettre était posée en évidence sur la cheminée, à côté du journal du jour.

Il la prit et se dirigea vers son bureau, pièce entièrement sécurisée où personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait entrer.

Il passa ses doigts sur la photo encadrée sur le meuble et ouvrit la lettre en s'installant. Il reconnut immédiatement les courbes de cette écriture qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis longtemps.

* * *

><p>*oOo*<p>

* * *

><p>Par quoi souhaites-tu que je commence ? Cher ami, Vieil ennemi, Draco.<p>

J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais calmé. Que tu n'étais plus ce coureur qui changeait de copine au grès de son humeur. Que tu avais trouvé une fille et que tu es marié à présent.

Une Sang-Pure je suppose ?

Je voulais absolument voir ça de mes yeux. Tu le sais, je déteste arriver sans avoir été invitée mais je ne pouvais lutter contre cette pulsion.

J'imagine qu'elle te donne ce que je ne t'ai pas donné, outre le fait de, j'en suis sûre, plaire à ton père.  
>Pourquoi paraissais-tu si effacé ? Ça ne te ressemble pourtant pas de te retenir ou de te cacher de la célébrité. Enfin, ça ne ressemblait pas à l'homme que j'ai connu.<br>J'avais espéré que tu me regarderais dans les yeux, que tu verrais ce qui est marqué en gros sur mon visage. Pour moi, ça n'a jamais été fini.  
>Je me souviens encore de ce que m'as dit, le jour où tu as tout arrêté:<p>

"Parfois ça dure en amour. Mais parfois à la place ça fait mal"

Notre relation nous faisait du mal à tous les deux. Et d'après toi, ça ne durerait pas.  
>Tu sais comme moi que le temps file. N'était-ce pas hier à peine que l'on vivait les meilleurs moments de nos vies ?<br>J'en peux plus de devoir lutter chaque jour.  
>Certes, nos erreurs et nos regrets forment des souvenirs. Mais qui aurait su que cela aurait un goût si amer?<p>

J'aurais jamais pensé que je trouverai quelqu'un comme toi. Vraiment. Et je ne te souhaite que le meilleur.

Je ne savais pas si je supporterais ton bonheur. La réponse est non. Je me suis brûlée.

J'arrête tout. J'arrête de penser à toi, j'arrête d'imaginer mille façons de tuer ta femme, j'arrête d'imaginer ce qui se serait passé si jamais…

Mais ne m'oublie pas, je t'en prie.

Là encore, que dois-je signer ?

Être hypocrite, « Ton amie Hermione » ?

Être fouteuse de merde, « Ton amour Hermione » ?

Ou être juste ce que je sais si bien être, pathétique, « A toi pour toujours » ?

* * *

><p>*oOo*<p>

* * *

><p>La lettre tomba sur le sol sans qu'il ne puisse la rattraper, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Son regard vide se posa sur La Gazette du Sorcier, dont les lettres rouges de la première page bougeaient de manière effrayante.<p>

« Une héroïne de guerre se suicide sans laisser de raison. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la photo de l'article, la comparant avec celle qui trônait sur son bureau depuis la fin de ses études.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ?

Il regarda le désastre de sa vie.

Sa femme ne lui parlait plus que par ces « post-it » qu'elle collait un peu partout, son job ne lui plaisait pas, et son amour pour Hermione n'avait jamais cessé d'être. Et elle venait de se donner la mort pour toutes ces raisons.

Il avait tout gâché il y a sept ans, juste avant la guerre. Tout arrêté pour la préserver. Et n'avait pas pu la reconquérir par honte de ce qu'il avait fait.

La porte claqua.

- Malfoy ! Tu es prêt ?

Le temps était passé si vite et sa femme était déjà rentrée.

Tout continuerait. Il irait chez Zabini. Sourirait. Replacerait un masque hypocrite qui contenterait tout le monde.

Pourquoi le monde s'arrêterait-il de tourner ?

* * *

><p>Je suis pathétique, n'est-ce pas? Dites moi ce que vous pensez, j'aimerais tellement être dans vos esprits quand vous lisez ce que j'écrit. Positif, négatif, j'm'en fiche. La critique m'aide à me construire.<p> 


End file.
